A radio base station BTS (Base Transceiver Station) including a radio equipment RE and a radio equipment controller REC and configured to transmit and receive signals between the radio equipment RE and the radio equipment controller REC via an optical line or an electric line has heretofore been known.
In the above-described radio base station BTS, the radio equipment RE is configured to receive an uplink signal transmitted from a mobile station UE and to transmit IQ data obtained by subjecting the uplink signal to demodulation processing to the radio equipment controller REC.